


老虎爱吃鱼

by chongzhiguangying



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongzhiguangying/pseuds/chongzhiguangying





	老虎爱吃鱼

喻初原入行早，但是一直不温不火的，在公司里就是个小透明。这也不怪他，亿星大牌实在太多，他根本排不上号。

有一次在公司，因为他试镜失败，经纪人指着他骂了一个小时。可是明明就是人家走后门，却要怪他不争气，偏偏他还不能有怨言。喻初原眼睛都红了，也不敢掉眼泪。所有的委屈都得往肚子里咽，这是所有不红的明星都要有的基本素质。

那是他第一次真正和黎正南有交集。黎正南好像是来参加高层会议，他就是无心的往这边看了一眼。喻初原也刚好红着眼睛忍着眼泪看过去。

黎正南径直走了，喻初原低下头准备接着挨骂。结果一道低沉的嗓音响起，“别说他了，孩子还小，好好教。”

经纪人连忙鞠躬哈腰的笑着答是。喻初原看着离去又出现在门口的男人，眼里的泪都闪着盈盈的光。

其实黎正南也不知道是怎么回事。他一向不管这种小事。反而他觉得艺人们都该经受得住各种打击。只是看着那个孩子红着眼睛忍泪的样子，他一瞬间就想起了江明悠，那个他爱了很多很多年的男人。

这之后黎正南又顺手帮过喻初原两次。就真的是顺手。可是喻初原却已经是感恩戴德到不行了。黎正南是什么样的人，竟然能为他说话。

喻初原的经纪人嗅到了一丝不一样的气息。在一次公司聚会后，他安排喻初原去爬黎正南的床。

喻初原惊讶到不行。经纪人却说，如果能巴上黎总，那他以后会是什么样根本不用多说。喻初原不同意，他是很想红，可是他没想过用这种办法。经纪人非常的了解他，十分会对症下药，说黎总帮了他那么多次，难道他不想回报他吗。喻初原有些犹疑。

喻初原有些喜欢黎正南。就像一个刚毕业工作的新人，突然遇到一个可靠的前辈，他不仅仅时时提携照顾自己，还对自己有些特别。他对别人都是一副冷脸，偏偏对自己温柔体贴。因为他，每一天寡淡无趣的生活仿佛才有了新的生机。

经纪人让他想清楚，毕竟黎正南想要什么人没有。失去这次机会，他以后不一定有第二次。

黎正南喝得有点多，他被扶到房间休息的时候看到躺在床上的喻初原。他按了按太阳穴，觉得自己真是越老越蠢。怎么会觉得他像明悠的，他连明悠的脚趾头都比不上。

“滚出去”

黎正南冷冷的开口，喻初原吓得在被子里发抖。

黎正南没了耐心，一把拉了他的被子想赶他出去，结果却看到他光裸的身体。黎正南太阳穴突突直跳。

黎正南丢了件衣服在他身上，喻初原用衣服裹着自己，下了床身子却还有些颤抖。他知道被赶出去意味着什么。会有多少人嘲笑他不自量力，又会有多少人将今天的事引为笑谈。他都不在乎了，那一瞬间只有他们两个人，他想让黎正南明白他的心意。

“我喜欢你”

喻初原低着头，狠狠的攥着衣服，仿佛这样才能给自己勇气。他说话的声音依然是颤抖的。

黎正南不是小孩子了，他不玩过家家那一套。喻初原见他毫无反应眼睛瞬间就红了。

他鼓起勇气抬头看向黎正南。

“我是真心喜欢你的。”

黎正南看到他红红的眼睛，他红着眼睛的时候特别像温柔又固执的江明悠。他想从江明悠的嘴里听到这句话，想了半辈子。

喻初原觉得自己是待不下去了。他正想走，却被黎正南拉住跪在了地上。

“给我口出来吧”

喻初原跪在他脚下，含住他。喻初原没做过这种事，这种庞然大物在他嘴里，他舌头都不知道往哪儿搁。他舌头一贴着黎正南游走，他就按住他的头，发出舒爽的叹息。

这对喻初原是个鼓励。他更加卖力的取悦他。可是黎正南在他口中勃发得越来越大，他快含不住，牙齿总是碰到他。喻初原也不好意思，觉得做不好，只好抬着眼睛求他原谅。

黎正南觉得他技术真不怎么样，还想靠这个上位，怕是……嘶…又被他牙齿碰到了…

黎正南欲望正盛，被他这么不上不下的吊着…他也知道自己做得不够好，又眼带祈求的望着黎正南。

黎正南硬得难受，又受不了他这样的眼神，把他从地上拉了起来。

黎正南把他压在床上，手指在他穴口轻按。“清理过了？”

喻初原点了一下头。

黎正南一点都不客气，就那样把手指插了进去。喻初原痛，可是是黎正南的话，他又觉得是快乐的。

黎正南摸着身下细腻的肌肤，他跟明悠当年差不多大。黎正南心里涌动着太多情绪难以发泄，他粗暴的蹂躏身下稚嫩的身体，渴望得到自己长久以来的期盼。

黎正南加到三指的时候，喻初原被他有技巧的深入挑逗得有些情动。喻初原想跟他上床，只是因为喜欢他，所以想跟他有更亲密的关系。

喻初原呼吸急促，他微张着嘴眯着眼睛看向黎正南，他想要他的亲吻。

黎正南视而不见，送上门的人他要了也就要了。可是他不喜欢接吻。他不喜欢跟不喜欢的人接吻。

黎正南捏着他的乳尖拉扯，喻初原痛得清醒了一些。他想要更痛，痛才能让他免于沉沦。他双腿环着黎正南的腰，情动的嗓音跟他撒娇，“我要…”

黎正南硬的发痛，在床头柜上找了一圈…喻初原反应过来，有些勉强的笑着说，“我不脏的”。黎正南没理他，他这样无可厚非，可是喻初原有些难受。

黎正南在抽屉里找出了安全套。他扔给喻初原，“你给我戴”。喻初原坐起来，撕开安全套，扶着他粗大的硬挺，小心给他戴了上去。

黎正南看他细长的手指抚在自己凸起的青筋上，硬得更厉害了。

“好了”喻初原小心翼翼的开口。

“趴着吧”

喻初原听话的转过去趴好。黎正南对他的温顺很满意，他白花花的肉体就在眼前，黎正南也不想装了，毫不留情的顶了进去。幸好有着套子的润滑，他里面那么的狭窄，黎正南一进去就被紧紧的缠住，他是许久没有这般销魂的体验了。

他抱着喻初原的腰遵循自己最原始的冲动，用力的撞击，啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

是真的舒服，稚嫩，温热，紧致。身下的人也不比自己的儿子大几岁。黎正南觉得自己简直像是在犯罪。但是这种罪恶让他极致的舒爽。

喻初原开始痛得快晕过去，黎正南对他算不上温柔，可是他在他的身体里，光是这一点，喻初原就能在这万般痛苦中体会到甜。

黎正南一边冲撞顶弄，一边揉弄他的臀瓣，年轻真是好，占有这具年轻的肉体让黎正南心情也好了点。他伸手抚弄喻初原的身体，低头亲了一口他的背。

喻初原被这丁点的温情所打动，身子都为他软下来。包裹着黎正南的私密处更加的柔软炽热，喻初原的一片痴情都在那里了，他不知道黎正南能不能感受到。

黎正南被他紧紧缠着，仿佛有许多只千娇百媚的手，争相挠抓他的心肝。黎正南冲撞得更用力，他下面这张嘴，可比他上面那张厉害多了。

喻初原被他撞得叫了出来。他抓着枕头任他侵犯讨伐，他猛烈的冲撞让他快受不住，可是他每次退出去，他又期盼着他更用力的撞进来。

黎正南是品到了他的好，在他里面的时候他紧含着他吸吮，想退出去他又缠着他撒娇不让。他浪叫起来的声音逼得黎正南更加肆无忌惮的往里头侵略。

还是有些招数嘛，难怪会来爬床。

黎正南觉得这是各取所需的交易，做起来也没什么顾忌。他把喻初原翻过来，抬着他的腿又进入了他。

喻初原跪着被他撞得腿打颤，这会儿躺着倒是舒服了些，可是看着黎正南就在他眼前，这么赤裸裸的进入他，他却不好意思了，也不敢叫出声，把所有呻吟都含在了嘴里，只鼻子发难耐的轻哼。

黎正南见不得他这副羞怯的可怜样，他挺腰得更快，就是要让他露出本来的样子。黎正南俯身含住了他的乳头，在齿间厮磨。喻初原不知是痛还是舒服，他抱住他的头，又把自己往他嘴里送。黎正南使劲吸了他一口，喻初原抱着他情动得不得了，下面缠得黎正南差点射出来。

黎正南粗暴的在他身上舔弄啃咬，又狠命的撞击他，喻初原每一寸被他亲到的皮肤都变得敏感又多情，他在他疯狂进出的动作中射了一回。黎正南觉得这样都能射，果然是爬床的料。可是他高潮绞紧后穴的时候，黎正南还是爽得受不了，射了出来。

喻初原在他退出来的时候空虚极了，他需要他的爱抚，亲吻，需要他的安慰和疼爱。

可是统统都没有。他把套子扔在地上。边往浴室走边说，“出去的时候叫服务生来换一下床单。”

喻初原呆愣着没什么反应，黎正南有些不满意的皱着眉头。

“我出来的时候不想看到你还在这里。”

喻初原觉得他留在自己身上的亲吻都还有温度，他却能说出这么无情的话。黎正南显然不喜欢他的不知趣，突然又了然的笑了一下。

“你要什么跟你经纪人说，他知道怎么做。”

喻初原瞬间清醒了，捡起衣服就往身上套。黎正南哼了一声进浴室了。他这种轻贱让喻初原抬不起头来。

经纪人给喻初原要了一个男二号，男二号讨喜，更容易圈粉。经纪人直夸他这次做得好。喻初原却没什么感觉，黎正南应该讨厌他了吧。

这部剧播了给喻初原带来了些小热度，但是后续资源跟不上的话一切都白搭。经纪人又让他去找黎正南。

他想见到黎正南，甚至想跟他做爱。可是不想被他瞧不起。喻初原觉得自己很可笑。

经纪人不管他，试着联系了几次，结果都被黎正南拒绝了。

“这么快就腻了…”

经纪人被拒了几次也有些泄气，看喻初原的眼神又是那种，不争气。

喻初原倒有些轻松，但又有些沮丧。他是真的不想见他了。一丁点的留恋都没有。

男二的热度过后，喻初原的资源都不怎么样。可是好歹比以前多了些人气，有工作喻初原就很有干劲。经纪人却说他是瞎耗。喻初原明白，做太多这样的小活动都比不上黎正南一句话来得实在。可是他不想见自己，他也没办法。

喻初原参演的一部电影票房非常不错，可惜他戏份少，没能跳出来。这部电影的成功片方办了很盛大的庆功宴。主演主创加投资方百来号人，喻初原就这样淹没在人海里，坐在角落的演员桌。

虽说在角落，他这个位置却好。他一眼就看到了坐在主桌上位的黎正南。黎正南跟别人谈笑风生，喻初原看着他笑，也跟着轻轻笑了。

酒过三巡场子就有些乱，大家都借着酒劲拉关系攀交情，寻着各种由头期望产生利益关系。

黎正南的旁边坐了个小男孩儿。是这部电影的男二号，冉冉升起的明日之星。黎正南客气又疏离的应酬他的热络。喻初原心里有些高兴。可转瞬又被满满的失落填满。他虽然瞧不起那个男孩，但好歹是瞧过了，他却是连瞧都不愿意瞧自己一眼了。

喻初原跟人应酬着喝了好些酒，他脑袋昏昏的，想去洗手间避一避。结果在卫生间门口碰到了黎正南。他没让他，就那么站着看着他。他想他，想了好多天好多天了。

就在他觉得这一秒胜过千言万语的时候，黎正南侧身从他旁边走了。喻初原觉得自己痴心妄想得厉害。

喻初原再回去的时候，那个男孩已经快靠到黎正南怀里了。黎正南没有不悦，竟然在跟他调笑。

喻初原鼻子都酸了。狗男人。刚刚的矜持都是装的。他不知道还有多少情人床伴知己，这种腐败堕落的资本主义败类，自己到底喜欢他什么啊。

喻初原又被人拉着喝了两杯酒，喝得眼睛都红了，他觉得自己快哭了。

喻初原觉得自己像那平静的湖面，偶尔有绚烂的烟花投影。可是再美的投影那热闹也终归不是他的。

他跟同桌的人打了个招呼，他看黎正南那边还是热闹，一个人平静的起身离开了。

黎正南觉得自己有毛病。他是最不屑爬床的艺人。都是拼，有本事有韧性的反而让他欣赏。他就是觉得喻初原有时候像江明悠，到底哪里像，他又说不上来。可是他爬床的样子倒完全让他破灭了。这种人互相利用可以，玩，他都看不上。

一次放纵就够了。黎正南不喜欢喻初原这种人。所以他经纪人又来找的时候，他觉得倒胃口。

可是这么久不见了，他被人灌酒的时候他又看不下去，又觉得他或许是在寻机会爬别人的床。他心里也说不出什么滋味，黎正南觉得自己计较这些真是有失身份。

在卫生间碰到他的时候，黎正南当即就想把他按在墙上了。幸好他没喝多，理智尚存，要不然不知道得多失态。

黎正南不喜欢自己的失控。回到酒桌，刚才的男孩又靠过来，跟他聊起正在选角的某部电影。黎正南不感兴趣，可男孩靠过来他却没有拒绝，因为他的亲近反而让他刚刚的躁动消解不少。

黎正南深刻的觉得喻初原还是少碰为好。

喻初原半年没见过黎正南。公司年庆的时候，他远远的看过他一眼，就再也没有见过他。他知道，只要黎正南不想见他，他就可能永远见不到他。漫长的空白期，什么接触都没有，喻初原没想到自己还喜欢着他。

公司新签的一个因选秀一炮而红的艺人黎簇，喻初原第一次见他就觉得他熟悉。后来大家都在传，他是黎正南的独子。这种秘密大家通常都是心照不宣的。

难怪会觉得他熟悉，那眉眼不就是他的儿子么。

因为他是他的儿子，喻初原对黎簇总有些亲近。他会悄悄帮他做许多事情，又不让他知道。他儿子开心，他也会开心的吧。

可是喻初原没想到的是，黎簇开始知道是他，并且越来越关心在意他。黎簇的关心直白得让他心虚。

黎簇开始给他找资源，帮他谈好的合作。黎簇一出面，很多他不敢想的合作都接连来找他。黎簇单纯又热情，喻初原却百感交集。

直到黎簇跟他表白，说喜欢他。他什么都不敢说，只说自己一点都不好。黎簇说他很好，说了他一长串的优点。喻初原却看着他心里想着，我不好。如果我真的这么好，他怎么不喜欢我。

黎簇没有退缩，下了决心要追到他。喻初原哭笑不得。

许久未见的黎正南约他见面，喻初原还专门穿了一身新衣服。

黎正南在酒店的长包房里等他，喻初原进去的时候，黎正南一身休闲还踩着拖鞋在看资料。

喻初原没想到他这样竟然格外的好看。

可是黎正南没让他花痴太久。直接就切入了主题。

“离黎簇远一点”

黎正南把烟按在烟缸里，站起身来看着喻初原。

“黎簇年轻，你那些招数他分辨不来。但我劝你省省，从他身上捞些资源可以，但要是伤他的心，我可不会放过你。”

原来是警告。

原来他也有感情，原来他也有软肋，原来他也是个人。喻初原突然笑了。

黎正南不喜欢他笑得这么妖媚。

“如果我说不呢？”

喻初原好像手上突然有了武器，他敢跟黎正南对视了。

黎正南没想到他胆子这么大，一把捏住了他的下巴，明明是威胁却带着笑，“活腻了？”

喻初原倒没有害怕。“我又不怕死，就是不知道黎簇会不会伤心死。”

黎正南把他按在床上掐着他脖子，“你想怎么样？”

喻初原拿腿蹭他的大腿内侧，眼神却是肆无忌惮。

“你就是这样勾引黎簇的？”

喻初原被他掐得难受，脸都涨红了，黎正南及时松了手。

喻初原咳了几声，一缓过来又轻笑起来。他知道他的弱点了。喻初原伸手环住了他的脖子。

“想不想知道我是怎么勾引你儿子的？”

黎正南眯了眯眼睛，一点表情都没有。喻初原笑着牵起他的手，把他的手顺着自己敞开的衣领放了进去。

他对着黎正南的耳朵吹气，“我就是这么勾引他的。”

黎正南把他压到床上，眼神却是狠厉。喻初原看他这样却笑得更加妩媚。

“我还有其他办法勾引他，你想不想知道呀？”

“我警告你离黎簇远一点。”黎正南磨牙已经预示着危险了。

喻初原置若罔闻。“也不知道我的办法有没有效…”他伸手解黎正南的衣服，“不如你替他检验一下？”

黎正南抓着他的手，“你想要资源我可以给你，给我离黎簇远一点。”

喻初原亲了一下他的耳朵，“我想要你…”

黎正南真是恨急了他这个样子。他扯开喻初原的衣服，“好啊，满足你。”

黎正南是纯发泄了。他戴着套进入喻初原的身体。那一瞬间喻初原的眼泪都逼出来了。惹他生气他心里竟然这么畅快，喻初原觉得自己也挺变态。

喻初原一点扭捏都没有，疼的时候哭，爽的时候叫。随心所欲原来让人这么开心。

黎正南释放的时候倒在他身上，喻初原伸手抱住了他。可以这么抱着他，喻初原觉得一切都值得。

喻初原起来穿衣服的时候觉得黎正南心真狠，他快站不住了。他走到门口黎正南又冷冷的开口，“你想要什么都可以提。”

不是早就说过了么，我想要你。

喻初原没说话，他也不是什么都给的起。

喻初原真的离黎簇远了点。可黎簇像个刚陷入热恋的小年轻，他受不了他这样。黎簇问他到底怎么了，他没说。可黎簇觉得就是有人干涉了，除了他爸他想不出其他人。

黎簇找黎正南大吵了一架。还是在公司黎正南的办公室。黎正南气得差点把烟缸砸黎簇的脑门上。

亲儿子还能让他去死吗。黎正南觉得喻初原才是祸害。

他找到喻初原，说有一个韩国MG的练习生名额，问他愿不愿意去。

MG是造星工场，可是想脱颖而出也不容易。这是可遇而不可求的机会。喻初原答应了。

他在国内奋斗了这么久，去韩国试试也许是新的机会。

黎簇不想他走。可是他好像心意已决。黎簇说他可以给他更多机会，让他留下来，喻初原却摇摇头。

“我也想凭自己的努力，站在我心爱的人身边。”

喻初原这句话让黎簇印象深刻。他以为他做这些是为了与自己相配，所以对他一直念念不忘。

实际上他做这些从来就不是因为他。

他走之前约黎正南见面，黎正南竟然答应了。

要说这里有什么让他舍不得的话，就只有一个黎正南。

他不想分别的伤感太重，他笑嘻嘻的对黎正南说，“我要走了，要不要来个离别炮啊？”

可能是他要走了，黎正南对他都特别温柔。他亲遍了他全身，黎正南要进入他的时候，他说，“不戴套好不好？”

黎正南没理他。他有些委屈，“我想你射在我里面。”

黎正南还是戴着套子进入了他。喻初原任他变着法儿的弄。他释放的时候，喻初原紧紧的抱着他。

喻初原一走，黎正南就各种威逼利诱让黎簇娶了申赫。申赫是清白干净的好孩子。黎正南不想留任何机会给喻初原。

喻初原在韩国非常的辛苦。他只有这一次机会，他不想失去。

别人练舞练到凌晨两点，他可以练到五点。半年他就已经可以流利的韩语与人交流。他突破着自己不曾想过的困难。练习生的日子远比他想的辛苦得多得多。

有时候黎簇也联系他，他都是匆匆说两句就去忙了。黎簇问他辛不辛苦，他也只是说很充实。

有的时候实在难熬，他半夜一个人在舞蹈室给黎正南打电话。他都怀疑这是不是黎正南的电话，因为从来没有打通过。可是哪怕是无法接通的语音播报，他都觉得电话那头的人应该接收到了他的心意。他那样的人，只有更努力才配得上他。

想要出头并不是努力就够的。你的泪水和汗水都不一定托得起你的梦。公司高层暗示他可以提供性服务以换取资源，他拒绝了。因为这个高层在各方面打压他。他觉得都可以接受。可是晚上一个人的时候，他又觉得好艰难。明明已经付出足够多了，还要因为这些被逼迫压榨，他不知道自己能熬多久。

他又给黎正南拨了电话。长时间的连接声后，竟然接通了。

黎正南一句话都没有说。喻初原捂着嘴巴，怕自己哭出声来。

喻初原哭了很久，他来韩国这么久，第一次能这么畅快的释放自己。等他哭够了累得睡过去，电话那头才轻轻叹息一声挂断了电话。

喻初原在韩国大火，成了MG当家一线。他终于如愿以偿。

MG跟亿星开始合作，互相置换资源互利互惠。喻初原主动提出加入他们新组的综艺“嘻游记”。

他想回国，想见他。

喻初原回国的时候第一时间联系的人是黎正南。可是他不见他。

喻初原只好联系黎簇。

黎簇还跟两年前一样，年轻，热情，张扬。喻初原看着他，心里想着黎正南。不知道他有没有因为操心黎簇而长出白头发。

黎正南收到了喻初原专门为他摆拍的亲密照。黎正南看着黎簇跟他那么亲密的举止就忍不住头痛。他把黎簇叫回来骂了一顿，让他滚回南湖别墅和申赫好好过日子。

他又去找喻初原。

刚一进酒店的房间喻初原就抱住了他。

喻初原没有开灯。只有在黑夜里他才肯让他抱。喻初原觉得自己开始有一点了解他。

“黎簇已经结婚了。你就不能适可而止一点？”

喻初原抱着他把头埋在他怀里。“你抱抱我好不好？”

黎正南没有动。

“你抱抱我我就离黎簇远一点。”

黎正南伸手抱住了他。

他们在黑夜里纠缠，黎正南把他压在沙发上做。他叫得满溢出情欲，逼得黎正南又把他压到床上去做了一回。

他早上醒来的时候黎正南不知道什么时候已经走了。他睡到他睡过的位置，裹着被子又睡过去。

喻初原和黎簇录节目的时候出了事故。他看着背景板砸下来，喻初原第一反应就是把黎簇推开。如果砸到他，黎正南又不知道担心成什么样子。

喻初原小腿骨折了。黎簇非要他回国照顾他。他想都没想就高高兴兴的答应了。

在医院的特护病房，他见到了黎簇的太太。申赫一看就好欺负的样子，黎簇平常一定把他欺负得很惨。可是听黎簇说，黎正南很护着申赫，他又有点嫉妒他。

黎簇说晚上要在这边陪护，怕他起来不方便。喻初原赶他回去。搞得他跟重伤残病人一样。黎簇说要不请个陪护不然不放心。喻初原求他放过他，说他晚上只想清清静静睡个好觉。黎簇没办法只好回去了。

喻初原却是说假话。他没想什么清清静静的睡觉。他一直站在落地窗前盯着外面车来车往。

直到他看到一辆黑色的轿车驶进医院，他突然弯着眼睛笑了。

他等了一会儿，果然有人推门进来。

“不是腿伤了么，站着干什么？”

喻初原张开手臂笑得很甜。“你抱我到床上去。”

黎正南的脸出现在灯光的投影里。

喻初原跟他撒娇，“快点呀，我可是救你儿子才受伤的。”

黎正南把他抱了起来。他顺势就搂住了他的脖子。他开心得很，觉得这伤受得很值。

黎正南把他放到床上，他却搂着他脖子不让他起身。

“都受伤了还不消停？”

“都受伤了你还不安慰安慰我。”

黎正南看了他一眼。他搂着他脖子去亲他的脸。 

“疼不疼？”黎正南还是没忍住。

本来很疼，可是他一问他就不觉得疼了。

“你亲亲我就不疼了”喻初原只是随口开了个玩笑，可是黎正南立刻堵住了他的嘴。

喻初原心中酸涩得不行，眼泪从他眼角淌下来。黎正南皱着眉头，“这么疼？”

他搂着他的腰躺到他怀里。“我们做爱吧。”

黎正南不同意，觉得他胡闹。

“你轻点就好了呀，我又不用脚。”

喻初原说的头头是道，见他不为所动，把手伸到他衣服里去撩他。

“快点呀，你也伺候伺候我。”

黎正南顾忌着他的腿，不敢对他太过分。喻初原却不满意的扭腰，“你别折磨我了好不好？”

黎正南磨牙，也不知道是谁折磨谁。

到底是依着他做了一场，黎正南都觉得自己是跟着他胡闹。好在没伤到他，他也满意了。

第二天黎簇和申赫来看他，医生说他活动量大，让他多休息的时候，他一下就想到昨晚的运动了，立刻尴尬的喝粥掩饰。

黎正南没有再来看过他。他和黎簇的绯闻炒得沸沸扬扬，他觉得黎正南一定会以为是他做的，一定会来找他算账的时候，他还是没来。

他每晚都站在落地窗前等，再也没有等到过他。

喻初原跟黎簇说他想出院。他有些沮丧，可是申赫有些怀疑的看着他的时候，他又一脸笑眯眯的说，医院好无聊啊。

申赫住的别墅是黎正南名下的。喻初原想住到他的房子里去，可是黎簇二话不说就拒绝了他。他又去求申赫，还没开口又被黎簇给驳回了。

他还真是跟他爸一样，讨厌。

喻初原住到酒店里。他还是每天都站在窗户前面等。他没有等来黎正南，却等来了他和黎簇的出轨绯闻。

MG是极度在乎艺人声誉的公司，他被这脏水一泼，MG迅速对他采取了措施。停了他之后三个月的行程，等候调查。

能调查出什么呢。除非他能干干净净的摘出来，否则，他之前所有的努力都将毁于一旦。

两年前他两手空空去了韩国，大不了两年之后再两手空空的回来。可是他还是有一些难过。那些受过的伤，受过的委屈，流过的眼泪，都将没有意义了。

他依旧现在窗户前面，看着外面的高楼大厦。失去有什么可怕的，他原本就从来没有拥有过。

黎簇说以后要跟他划清界限了。他早就知道黎簇喜欢申赫。可是听他说出来，就仿佛从黎正南的嘴里说出不喜欢他一样。

黎簇还真是他的儿子。像他一样绝情。

MG让他回韩国接受调查处分。说白了就是没有合理解释的话，可能跟他解约，也可能面临巨額赔偿。

他在走之前还是想见黎正南。

黎正南为了黎簇的事也在忙。喻初原也不知道他到底是为了黎簇多一点，还是为了申赫多一点。就是没有为自己。

他进门的时候明显有些疲惫。

喻初原心疼他。可想想还是自己更可怜。

“黎簇跟我划清界限了。”

黎正南看起来倒很有兴趣。

“这倒值得庆祝。”

喻初原泛起一丝苦笑，他可真是会伤人。

“你不安慰安慰我？”

黎正南脱了外套扔在沙发上，“安慰什么，这不是普天同庆么。”

喻初原过来捶他，说他没良心。他抓着他的手，把他按在怀里亲。他一亲他，喻初原眼睛就酸胀得厉害，他的心都要被抽空了。

黎正南把他按到床上，喻初原紧紧的抱着他。他跟黎簇没关系了，是不是意味着跟黎正南也没关系了。这是他们最后一次在一起了吧。

喻初原抑制不住的哭起来。还在亲他身子的黎正南抬起头给他擦眼泪，觉得有些意外。

“失恋了这么难过？”

喻初原看着他，对啊，他也没想到，失去他他会这么难过。

黎正南叹了口气，把他的呜咽都堵在了嘴里。他把舌头伸进他嘴里，勾着他的舌头让他再也发不出哭声。

喻初原紧紧的抱着他。

黎正南第一次没有戴套，就那么赤裸裸的进入他。跟他毫无保留的做着相爱的人才做的最亲密的事。然后射在了他里面。

喻初原因为这直接的占有而心满意足。

喻初原下午的飞机，他一直睡到中午。无论将回去面对什么，他都能够坦然接受了。

黎正南一大早就去了办公室。公关部为他之前提的问题给出了三个解决方案。每一个方案都可以有效的挽救喻初原的名誉，让他可以很好的面对MG。可是黎正南都没看。他推了一个文件出去，“用这个”。

黎簇和申赫还在吃早餐，Lee打电话让他快点看新闻。黎簇打开手机，差点把舌头咬了。申赫伸头过来一看也吃惊得不得了。

“劲爆！喻初原绯闻男友现真身！”

下面的配图竟然是黎正南半夜出入喻初原病房的照片。

竟然有人敢登他爸，还造谣，怕是活够了。黎簇已经开始为背后炒作的人默哀了。结果他打喻初原的没人接，打他爸的电话，那边人还懒洋洋的。

“爸，你看新闻了吗？”

“怎么了？”

“你先别生气啊，今早新闻说你和喻初原…”

“我知道”

“也不知道是谁，不过你教训教训得了，别见血啊。”

“是我”

“？”

黎簇脑回路还没转过来，黎正南就把电话挂了。

他爸刚说啥来着？


End file.
